


Congratulations

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Hermione likes Ron's new office.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=satindolls)[**satindolls**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/satindolls/).  


* * *

** Congratulations **

Ron's new secretary had let her in when she said she was Ron's wife.  Hermione would have to have a word with Ron about the lax security of his secretary.  Then again, a majority of the Wizarding world knew who they were.  Still, she could have been Polyjuiced.

Throwing those thoughts – and reminders – from her mind, she stood behind his chair, caressing the leather back of it.  Ron had worked hard to get where he was.  She was going to make sure he appreciated it.

She heard Ron's voice in the outer office and dropped into his chair, turning to face the back wall.  Through a reflection in a picture above her she could see Ron enter his office.  Just the sound of his voice was making every part of her tingle.  As soon as the door shut, she double-checked that Ron was alone, then spun about.

Ron's jaw dropped.  She smiled.  It wasn't often that she could make Ron speechless without saying a word.

Then again, finding his wife naked in his office chair was quite a shock.

"I just thought you might want a proper congratulations," Hermione began, standing so slowly it was more like unfolding herself.  "And to christen your office."

He swallowed visibly.  "I...I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

Her smile grew more wicked.  "Then we'll have to make this quick."  When she stepped out from behind his desk, he groaned.  He'd always liked her red stilettos.

She crossed the room with a swagger, knowing the shoes made her thrust her breasts forward for balance.  Once she reached him, she trailed her fingers up his chest, enjoying how fit he looked in the official Ministry robes.

"Black is your color," she murmured before unfastening said robes.  He wore very little underneath, a concession to the face it was June and the Ministry cooling charm workers were on strike.  It suited her.

Grasping his tie, she took several large steps backward.  He nearly tripped over his robes before he was able to step out of them and follow.  She'd cleared a spot on his desk before he arrived; she now took a seat on the edge.  Another tug on his tie had him snug between her parted thighs.

"Aren't you interested in christening your desk?" she pouted.  There were very few times she played the coquette.  This situation seemed to call for that kind of simpering.

His eyes widened for just a moment before he descended upon her.  With a growl, he reached up and tangled his hands in her masses of hair, holding her head still.  She felt like she was being devoured and liked the feeling.  Ron's tongue demanded entry, insistently parting her lips and thrusting inside.  Her answering moan had him untangle one hand so he could reach down and unfasten his lightweight trousers.  Her hands were on his back, fingernails digging into his cotton-clad shoulders, urging him on.

"You're a witch," he muttered before sucking on her pulse point.  She merely laughed darkly.

His teasing and her laugh died when he entered her violently.  Her head fell back, a moan escaping.  She clutched his waist with her legs, her knees and thighs gripping him as he drove into her.  He laid her back on his desk, his hands stroking upward from her waist until he cupped her breasts.  She let out a broken cry when he pinched her nipples, being just a bit rough the way she liked.

"Yes," she hissed, arching upward to meet his thrusts.  She tried to keep her eyes open – she loved to watch the concentration on his face, the way his blue eyes darkened, the way his pale cheeks flushed – but couldn't once he moved a hand down to tease her clit with his thumb.

He knew just how to play her body to bring her to climax quickly.  This time was no exception.

A moment later, she exploded, her legs tightening around his waist and her pussy tightening around his cock.  He lasted a moment longer, long enough to bend and kiss her as he came deep inside her, thrusting several times before stilling.

He lifted his mouth from hers.  "I think we've christened my office."

She smiled, opening her eyes.  "How appropriate for the Minister."

He grinned, reminding her of the eleven-year-old she first met, and pulled out of her.  "You need to leave now.  It wouldn't do for the Minister's wife to be found ravished on his desk."

"The ravished wife will be waiting at home for the Minister to celebrate his first day," she said, hopping off the desk and pulling on her robes.

"Did you really wear nothing under that?"

She opened the door, then turned and flashed him an extremely wicked smile.  "I've always had a certain disregard for the rules."


End file.
